Just a Dream
by PeggsterLover
Summary: "I had been so relieved that Danny had survived the shooting, but I know it isn't over for any of us" Linda worries about her husband's safety, praying that the ordeal with Salazar will be over. She doesn't realise that it's only just begun. Linda's POV


_Ok this is just a short tag to "To Tell The Truth". It's about Linda worrying about Danny's safety. Runs from the end of the kitchen scene to the morning before the kidnapping. Hope that you like it._

_Summary: "I had been so relieved that Danny had survived the shooting, but I know it isn't over for any of us" Linda worries about her husband's safety, praying that the ordeal will be over. She doesn't realise that it has only just begun. Linda's POV_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I hold my husband close to me as we stand in the kitchen, never wanting to let go. I'm afraid that if I do, Salazar will storm through the door and take my Danny away from me forever. I know how dangerous this guy is. I had been so relieved that Danny had survived the shooting, but I know it isn't over for any of us. Even though he hadn't said it directly, I know what he meant when he mentioned taking me and the boys to Frank's. Although it is Danny's life that is in danger, "intimidating witnesses" could involve anyone directly connected to him being at risk. Pulling back from the hug, I place my wine glass on the counter and kiss him on the lips, this time with more passion. I want at least one last normal night before things get out of hand and I want it to be special.

We say goodnight to the boys once they have finished their homework and when we are sure they are asleep, I wrap my arms around Danny's neck, kissing him hard on the lips. When I feel his hands rest on my waist, I begin to walk him backwards toward the bedroom, never once breaking the kiss. Once we are inside, I turn around and shut the door, making sure it doesn't slam and wake up our boys. Looking back at Danny, I see that he has undone his tie and is discarding it onto the floor. I walk back to him, attacking the buttons of his shirt, pulling it off him and letting it join the tie. He goes for the hem of my shirt, but I grab his hands and begin to push him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he falls. The second he hits the mattress, I jump on top of him, pinning his arms to his sides and kissing him passionately. This is going to be special. I will make sure of it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I hear my phone ringing in the kitchen. Looking to the spot next to me, I notice Danny isn't there. The clock reads 2am. Maybe he has gone to get a glass of water. Climbing out of bed, I make my way down to the kitchen to see who is calling. I see the light from the screen across the room and begin to make my way to it. Along the way, I feel my foot kick something solid. I jump at the sudden contact and immediately my hands frantically search for the light switch. When I find it, I turn to see what it was. What I see makes the contents of my stomach rush up into my throat.

Lying in the centre of the kitchen floor is Danny. On his back, his eyes closed, one arm bent up next to his head, the other draped across his stomach, his legs sprawled out and a kitchen knife protruding from his heart. My hand flies to my mouth to muffle my scream and tears begin to pour from my eyes. I can't believe what I'm seeing. My beautiful husband. My Danny. My soul-mate. There he is, lying on the floor, motionless and lifeless. I drop to my knees, landing in the pool of blood that's surrounding him, sobbing into one hand while the other grasps at Danny's hand. It feels cold to touch. I look at his face. His eyes are closed softly; he doesn't look like he is in any pain. But I know that he must have felt pain as Salazar… I can't bring myself to imagine what happened to Danny…

Suddenly, a shadow falls over Danny's sleeping face. My heart stops. I slowly turn my head and look up, seeing a figure looming over me.

It's Salazar. I know it.

I see him raise his hand, the blade in its grasp glinting in the light. I close my eyes and begin to scream.

"Danny!" I open them and find myself sitting in bed.

"Babe? Are you alright?" I turn to see Danny sitting up next to me. His hair is scruffy and his eyes are glazed from sleep, however they hold that concerned look that I know all too well.

"I…" before continuing, I can't stop myself from throwing my arms around his neck.

"Linda, what is it?" Danny pulls back and places his hands on my cheeks, looking directly into my eyes. "What's wrong?"

I can't seem to find the right words to say. "I… it was just a dream." I try to force a smile but he knows something is up.

"Linda. What did you see?" he pauses. "It was Salazar wasn't it?"

I nod. "You were just lying there. There was all this blood and…" tears begin to roll down my cheeks. Danny pulls me into his embrace and I sob into his shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm here." He tells me, rubbing my back gently. "I'm gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok. We're all gonna be just fine. I promise."

I manage to calm down my breathing and stop my tears, however I can't fully relax. Even when I lie back down, I can't close my eyes without seeing Danny lying in the kitchen. My vision turns red each time I blink, picturing my husband's blood covering the kitchen floor. When Danny stops talking, I can still hear my screams as I found his body.

I just pray that this is over before he gets hurt.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When I wake up the next morning, after spending my whole night tossing and turning, Danny is not in the bed. I rush down to the kitchen and sigh with relief when I see his little note.

"_Dear Linda,_

_I miss you already. See you tonight at Dad's._

_I love you so much._

_Danny x"_

I smile and head back upstairs to pack a bag. Soon I will be at Frank's and everything will be ok.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Well I hope that this was ok and I hope that they were both in character._

_Remember to drop me a review to let me know what you think._

_Much love_

_x_


End file.
